


as long as there's light

by hanorganaas



Series: all's fair in love and war [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Community: comment_fic, Dark Leia Organa, Drama, F/M, Resistance Leader!Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han confronts his wife who has now been consumed by the darkside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as long as there's light

**Author's Note:**

> truthwritaslies Prompted: _Star Wars, Leia Organa Solo/ Han Solo, Dusk... And Her Embrace (Cradle Of Filth)_
> 
> I am sorry for the Angst once again.

Han didn't know if it was the blindfold wrapped tightly around his eyes enhancing all his sensations or he was just nervous but he could hear his heartbeat roaring in his ears. It was thumping at 20 parsecs per minute it seemed only to get louder when his bound body was pushed to the floor.

"Who is this," A rough voice that sounded so familiar to him that he cringed spoke. Han couldn't reveal himself it would be too painful...so he kept his head down.

"The leader of the Resistance Ma'am," The mechanical voice of the stormtrooper said.

"Excellent, Supreme Leader Snoke will be pleased with your capture," The rough voice spoke again, "let's see who this mysterious leader is."

Han heard footsteps coming his way. He swallowed trying to not look up. But he didn't have much of a choice. A rough hand gripped his slowly fading light brown hair and forced his head up..ripping the blindfold off his eyes.

The light that invaded his sight was irritating and bright. But even so he could see the look of shock on his captor's face.

"Han..." She said. Han couldn't get a read on her voice, shock or disappointment. Good...maybe she still had a chance.

"Leia..." Han replied softly.

There was a vicious backhand across his cheek before Leia grabbed his face again. Han hissed at the the pain as he could feel fingernails dig into his skin causing small drops of blood to dribble down his cheek.

"That is not my name anymore," She said, "It's Kyla Reia."

"No," Han shaking his head as a defiant voice bellowed from his lips, "I met, fell in love with and married Leia Organa...Leia Organa is the mother of my children, and I am staring at her right-"

His voice was cut off by the sound of a lightsaber. Han's eyes went wide as they landed on the flash of brilliant red light. His breathing became heavy. His bound hands clutched into fists. Oh god...was the woman he loved going to kill him? Maybe it was better than living another minute as if the other half been ripped from him.

"Go on Leia," Han said with deep breaths, defeated, "Kill me...you might as well...because if you let me live....I am not going to stop fighting for you....neither is Luke....and neither is Ben.."

He stayed still even though he felt himself swaying on his knees waiting for the fatal blow to kill him. But it never came. Instead the light saber remained shaking in Leia's hand. The moments seemed like hours until the light saber disengaged.

"You can't do it can you..." Han whispered harshly, "that's because I know there is still that one bit of light in you that Snoke hasn't taken away."

"Shut up," Leia growled smacking Han with the hilt of the lightsaber. He fell to the ground with a sharp cry, breathing heavily. "I am not the woman you fell in love with. She is dead."

"No...my wife is alive..." Han responded as he slowly lifted himself off the floor even though agony coursed through his body through the beatings, "and I...am going to save her."

It was a long pause between them as Leia walked over and gripped his chin again. The two of just gazed at each other in silence with only the hum of the ship and small sounds of controls rang through their ears. And then....in an unexpected move her lips touched his. It was surprisingly tender compared to how roughly she handled him moments ago. But he closed his eyes and reveled in the sensation.

Who knows when he will share this with her again.

When she pulled back Han opened his eyes and sighed deeply. Her eyes were dark, darker than usual. But still he found himself gazing in them.

"I decided not to kill you yet...it would be too easy and merciful on you," Leia snarled, "Guards....drop him off on the nearest planet...let him fend for himself."

Han's eyes never left hers, not even as the guards grabbed him and pulled him out of the room. As she shrunk in the distance even as he was roughly pulled back a small smile formed on his face. He remembered once Ben assured him there was a chance her old self remained hidden beneath all the darkness.

And he was right, Han could sense though small, there was a tiny bit of light still radiating from her left to salvage.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
